Happy Birthday
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: Belated birthday fic for spopococ! Reno somehow managed to find out it was Tseng's birthday. Tseng planned on a quiet evening in; Reno had other plans. "Is this any way to spend your birthday night?" - Rated M for a reason, a good reason. Yaoi.


A/N: Happy (belated) birthday, spopococ!!! *glomphug* (Psst... I hope she likes it.) It took me awhile. XD OMG- I'm so relieved that I was finally able to complete this! It was more difficult to write than I thought it would be, but I had to try. The things we do for love. ~.o On with the (naughty) show!

-o-o-o-

"Happy birthday."

"What?"

The redhead smirked as he strode past his superior. "Happy birthday." he repeated.

"What makes you think it's my birthday?" Tseng asked, watching Reno make his way towards his desk. How that man managed to break into his office repeatedly without his knowledge was beyond him.

Reno's smirk widened as he flipped through a couple of documents on Tseng's desk. "I snooped."

"You snooped somewhere where you're obviously not authorized to do so, then." Tseng said sternly, eyeing the redhead intently.

"I was curious." Reno informed, his eyes not leaving the papers on the desk.

Tseng couldn't help but ask. "Curious about what?"

Reno's smirk turned into a grin. "Doesn't matter. I found what I was looking for."

Tseng sighed and narrowed his eyes. "That's confidential information."

"Oh, I know." Reno chuckled. "But I _am_ a Turk and I _always_ find the information I'm looking for." He finally looked up at Tseng. "Makes me good at what I do."

Tseng shook his head. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." He tilted his head towards the door.

"What are you doing tonight?" Reno asked, stepping closer to the leader of the Turks.

"Good bye, Reno."

"See ya later, boss."

-.-.-.-

Tseng made it home by nine that night, sighing heavily as he carefully unarmed himself and set his work accessories down on the front entrance table. He walked over to his couch and collapsed onto the soft cushions as he felt the stress of the day melt away from his muscles. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket then laid his head back against the back of the couch. What he needed was a good night's sleep for his early start tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, sighing again, and allowed his body to sink into the plush cushions. The long hours he put in on a daily basis and the physical and mental demanding nature of his job surely made moments like these a real gift.

"Is this any way to spend your birthday night?" a voice asked with a condescending tone.

Tseng jerked his eyes open and looked in the direction of the voice, being completely pulled away from his peaceful moment. Sure enough, there was the redhead leaning up against the wall by the kitchen with a devilish smirk playing across his lips.

"Reno…" Tseng said with disbelief. "What are you doing in my apartment?" Reno shrugged as his smirk widened. "How did you get in here?" Tseng asked, glancing both at the door and the window looking for signs of forced entry.

"Umm, hello? I'm a Turk." Reno chuckled. "I'm good at breaking into places."

"Oh, are you?" Tseng asked, sitting more upright and refusing to look shocked.

"Hell ya." Reno answered, slowly making his way towards the black-haired Turk. "I broke into your office; I broke into your apartment; I broke into confidential files. I can break into anything."

"Well, if you don't mind-"

"I can break into _anything_." Reno repeated, looking down at the other's pants.

Tseng's mouth went dry and he tried not to make it obvious that he had to swallow hard to regain his voice. "What?"

Reno took a seat on the coffee table in front of Tseng. "Now, I asked you a question." He held the other's eyes with his own. "Is this anyway to spend your birthday night?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You shouldn't even know that information."

"That's irrelevant because I _do_." Reno shot back quickly. "I have something for you."

Tseng couldn't help but glance down at Reno's pants before forcing his eyes back up to meet the deep blue of the other's. "W-What is it?"

Reno laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "You're amusing." He looked back at his superior. "You know, for a Turk, you're pretty damn readable." Tseng almost looked embarrassed for a second before he wiped all emotion from his face. Reno snickered again and shook his head. "My gift to you is in my pocket."

Tseng remained still and refused to give up anything else that was running through his head. At that last statement he couldn't afford to. Reno leaned back and pulled a bottle out from his jacket pocket and produced it to Tseng.

"Oyake?" Tseng asked, eyes seemingly delighted to see his favourite drink.

"Only the best." Reno put the bottle in Tseng's hands before getting up to grab a couple of glasses from the kitchen.

"But how did you…?" Tseng asked before realizing he didn't want to know the answer.

"Getting the real shit from Wutai is hard when you work for Shinra with the war going on and all." Reno smirked as he brought the glasses back to the other Turk. He took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Wow…" Tseng was seemingly impressed.

Reno smiled. "We're Turks, yo. If it's not next to impossible to get, it's not worth having." He eyed the Turk as he took the bottle back and opened it. "That goes for a lot of things."

Tseng's eyes darted back up to Reno's at that last comment. He was sure Reno was attempting to seduce him but it's been so long since he last, well… had the time to deal with such things. He didn't want the product of an over-eager imagination misguide him to Reno's true intent. "I suppose paying for things makes things not worth having as well?" Tseng asked, referring to the bottle of alcohol before realizing that if Reno _was_ trying to seduce him then that was the completely wrong thing to say. He closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink before accepting the now full glass being offered to him.

"Pay for things?" Reno asked, his eyes questioning Tseng's with an unreadable expression. "Heh, not a chance." He took a sip of his Oyake with a grin and sat back into the couch with an easy smile.

Tseng wasn't sure if that response put him more at ease or not. Either way, the Oyake would take care of that. He took a long slip from the glass and sat back into the couch as well, his body once again melting into the cushions from the warmth that began to spread through his body. Oyake was a like a warm hug from the inside; he had always enjoyed the feeling he got when indulged in its company. He took a few more sips and opted to enjoy it instead of respond to the fiery redhead.

"Hey Tseng?" Reno asked after a moment of silence.

Tseng rolled his head over to look at Reno as the redhead filled his glass. "Hmm?" was all he muttered out. He wasn't sure if he was over tired or super relaxed.

Reno grinned at the unusually casual response from his superior. "How much Oyake does it take to get you drunk?" he asked slyly.

"Why do you ask?" Tseng's eyes narrowed at the redhead and fought back the smirk that was threatening to spread across his lips.

Reno sat up on the couch and drained his glass before producing another bottle of the strong alcohol. "'Cuz I only brought two bottles and am hoping you don't have a tolerance to this shit." He grinned at the shocked expression in Tseng's eyes. He knew that the black-haired man was definitely feeling the effects of the drink and that excited him. "Hey bossman, answer me a question, ya?"

Tseng took another sip from his glass and watched the redhead intently. "That depends on the question."

"How much time do you think it would take for me to successfully get you naked?" Reno asked casually as if he were only wondering the chances of rain tomorrow.

Tseng paused mid-sip as his black eyes darted up to meet blue ones. "W-what?" he stammered, his brain swimming now thanks to the other Turk keeping his glass full at all times.

Reno chuckled and threw back the rest of the drink in his glass before setting it down on the coffee table. "I doubt you misheard me, so why don't you answer the question?"

Tseng was at a total loss for words now. His previous uncertainty about whether or not he was being seduced was quickly washed away and replaced with a mix of excitement and apprehension. Normally he would break one of the Turk's limbs and throw him out the window, but somehow tonight he was grateful for the redhead's company. "That seems almost inappropriate." he muttered, taking another sip and moving his focus to the liquid in his glass.

Reno scoffed and shook his head. "_Almost_ inappropriate... but not quite, ya?"

Tseng opted to keep silent, his stare not leaving the glass.

Reno sighed and sat up straight before shifting his body to face the other Turk. "I think that you think being alone and… chaste… makes you a better Turk." Reno said with a hint of teasing but somehow the comment seemed more serious. "I don't think that's the case at all. We have to have our fun, too."

"Reno…" Tseng interrupted before the redhead could continue to talk. He sighed when he realized that he had nothing to say. He shook his head. "Thanks for the drink. I need to get some sleep now."

Reno snorted before leaning closer to the other. "Look at me."

Tseng hesitated before Reno repeated his demand. His eyes tore away from the glass as he realized how nervous he actually was to look up at the other. When their eyes met he couldn't break away.

"How long has it been?" Reno asked with a cocky grin.

Tseng's expression didn't change even though his insides were whirling at the question. "How long?" he asked with a dry throat. He could feel a heat accumulate between his legs which he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yes," Reno confirmed. "How long?" His voice dropped as he gently probed for the other to answer.

"I –" Tseng began but found that he had no words.

Reno offered a quick chuckle as he leaned in closer. "That long, huh?" He shifted so he could draw closer to the other. He was pleased with the satisfaction that he was receiving from making the other so damn uncomfortable. "That part's not important. What _is_ important is that we make tonight a special birthday night." he said in a soothing voice as he closed the space between their lips.

He placed a soft kiss against his superior's lips and moved his own gently against the other's. Tseng was in too much of a shock to respond, but Reno figured that was okay. He was still alive so Tseng couldn't have been too insulted by such a bold move. He continued his soft kiss until he figured that the other Turk needed more coaxing before he was willing to respond.

"Tseng?" Reno asked as he drew back slightly. "How about you take off your jacket."

Tseng's eyes never left the redhead's. "I…" he started. He was beyond uncomfortable now and hadn't a clue as to what to do next. He wanted to retreat from this situation but a part of him wanted to stay with Reno. He couldn't finish what he was about to say. He had no words.

Reno chuckled at the bedazzled look on Tseng's face and shook his head. "Then allow me." he said before reaching his hands over to remove the jacket from Tseng's body; slowly at first so he could react if the other decided to chop off his hands, but once his boss seemed not to take to hostile action, he slid the jacket down his arms and toss it on the chair. The other remained motionless.

"And now your shirt." Reno said softly, beginning to unbutton the white dress shirt. He marveled at the risk he was taking before reminding himself that he was _Reno._ He shouldn't care about these things. His fingers moved expertly as Tseng's chest slowly was revealed.

Reno licked his lips at the sight before him. Tseng was beautiful. His soft, tanned skin stretched over his broad, muscular chest before him and he suddenly felt an urge to taste it. Once fully unbuttoned, Reno leaned down and placed a firm kiss in the center of Tseng's chest before brushing his lips up to his neck. Tseng let out a quiet gasp at the sensation but remained perfectly still.

The heat radiating off of his body made Reno's head spin in delight as the combined thrill and fear of what he was doing whirled around in his mind. He could easily be hurt severely at his moment if Tseng was to come to his senses but the redhead doubted he would be able to stop himself for anything less than a fractured skull.

The scent was too alluring. He knew his boss' scent very well but somehow it was more musky now that he was so close to the source. He nuzzled his nose under Tseng's earlobe and placed slow, wet kisses against the sensitive skin. He let a satisfied smirk cross his features when he heard Tseng let out a stifled moan and licked the engorgeous zone he had just discovered. Tseng gasped slightly but then seemed to relax against the couch as Reno continued his advances.

After a few moments Reno rested his hand against Tseng's chest and gently traced invisible patterns across the smooth skin. He dropped his hand lower and circled he ravenet's bellybutton with the tip of his finger. Tseng let out a soft sigh and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew where this was all headed and needed to decide whether to let it happen or stop Reno before it went too far. The pleasure that rippled through his body from such simple gestures argued a very strong case, but in his mind he knew that this was wrong.

He was about to protest when Reno pulled away and slid off the couch to the floor in front of him. All the words that he was forming in his mind disappeared and curiousity took its place. Reno looked up at Tseng with a devilish grin as his hands found their way to his belt. Again, he knew he should stop the redhead but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Reno expertly worked his belt off and kissed his lower stomach as his hands began undoing his pants. Tseng couldn't help but watch as the redhead licked at his over-sensitized skin and pulled his pants down around his ankles.

Reno grinned smugly against the heated skin as he felt his boss shudder slightly. Now there was only a thin layer of cotton separating him from what laid inside those dark blue boxers. He kissed a little lower so that his bottom lip touched the rim of the boxers. He drew his hands back up and grabbed the waistband and began tugging them down, relieved that he was still being allowed to do such things.

Slowly, Tseng's body was revealed completely as Reno worked to remove the boxers and pants from Tseng and ran a hand up his thighs until it was inches away from the already hard erection. All the while, Tseng watched the redhead's fluid motions in awe. His breathing was growing heavier by the second.

Reno didn't need to look up for confirmation before he took the head Turk into his mouth. Once his lips wrapped around the head of Tseng's arousal his heard the other gasp sharply and groan slightly at the back of his throat. He took this with smug satisfaction that he was being allowed to act on the fantasy that had been ruling his mind as of lately.

He was even more pleased when the ravenet began thrusting gently up into his mouth, silently begging him to take more of him into his mouth. He complied and slid his lips slowly down the impressive length of the erection. He concentrated on keeping his throat relaxed enough to allow him to deep throat and was happy when Tseng let out an aggressive grunt.

Once he had Tseng as far in as possible he tightened his lips around his cock as he drew up back towards the head. Tseng moaned at the sensation and again as Reno took him back in as deep as he could. The ravenet was actually quite surprised at the talent Reno was demonstrating here and any reservation he had about what was going on was quickly washed away as Reno began to bob his head over his erection with a more steady rhythm.

It wasn't long before Tseng had his head thrown back against the couch cushions and let himself enjoy what was going on down south. Reno was good; Reno was fucking incredible. There was no way he'd be able to stop him now so he pushed those thoughts from his mind and decided to deal with it later. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his sac being gently tugged on; not having the mind to sensor himself he groaned out Reno's name and grabbed a fistful of red hair.

Reno couldn't be prouder. He took a lot of pride in the fact that he had his superior moaning out his name, his hand pulling his head down over his erection, and his hips thrusting up into his mouth. He took this with smug satisfaction and he almost didn't catch the warning signs that Tseng was dangerously close to his climax. He felt the head of his cock swell in his mouth and an almost-whimper come from the ravenet before he gripped the base of the erection firmly to deter the oncoming orgasm and slid his lips from the length with solid suction, allowing his tongue to steal one last swipe at the head before pulling up completely.

Tseng let out a gasp at the sudden loss of warmth before looking down at a very cocky smile playing across the redhead's lips. He wanted to ask why but he figured he already knew the answer.

Reno kissed the head of his erection again before sliding up his body slowly. "Undress me." he said in a playful manner causing Tseng's breath to hitch.

Any doubt that Tseng wasn't fully enjoying himself was quickly washed away by the obvious urgency as he began tearing at Reno's clothes. He threw his jacket over his head and began working on Reno's pants before he even touched the dress shirt. Reno watched satisfied as his belt and pants came loose and were roughly pulled down his lean thighs along with his boxers. Tseng didn't want to waste any time.

Reno stood up to step out of his clothing as Tseng ripped open Reno's shirt, buttons popping from their stitching and making a soft pelting sound as they hit the hardwood floor and coffee table. Tseng leaned forward and began kissing Reno's hard, flat stomach as his hands slid his shirt from the redhead's arms. He swirled his tongue against the muscle under the pale skin and moaned as Reno took to straddling his hips.

Reno gently eased Tseng back onto the couch and got comfortable on his lap. He began a soft rocking motion on the ravenet causing Tseng's length to rub up against the underside of his rear. Tseng's mouth stilled at the sensation and his tongue lingered against the heated flush of Reno's chest.

"Have you done this before?" Reno asked lowly, eyes trained on the heated expression Tseng was wearing.

Instead of answering Tseng opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Reno, expression now unreadable. Reno tilted his head as if to coax an answer from the ravenet before his body completely stilled at the feeling of fingers stroking their way towards his entrance. His cocky grin turned into a smirk of delighted surprise. He was about to say something smart before his body shivered at the gentle caress against his entrance. It was Tseng's turn to be smug. Tseng thanked whatever Summon was listening for the dizzy drunken feeling he was experiencing that provided him with the boldness to do what he was doing right now.

Reno sighed under his breath as he pressed his body close to Tseng's and let his eyes flutter shut. He didn't bottom very often and it was nice to know that he could let Tseng take the reigns on this one. It _was_ his birthday after all.

Reno's breath hitched again as he felt the fingers press firmly against his opening. A moan then escaped his lips when the first finger worked its way inside him. He was surprised when a hand gently guided his head down and he was again in a lip lock with Tseng. The ravenet immediately slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and began exploring the contours of Reno's mouth as his finger pushed further inside his body. Reno groaned into his mouth and shifted his hips slightly at the intrusion. It wasn't until Tseng began thrusting his finger in and out of him before the redhead felt a flush take over his body. After only a minute of finger fucking him Tseng added a second digit to his assault. Reno moaned at the new pressure and decided to concentrate at keeping his rocking motions against Tseng's arousal in sync with the penetration he was receiving.

Tseng grunted into Reno's mouth before he pulled his fingers from the other's body, breaking the kiss, and looking up at him with a wanting expression. Reno smirked devilishly before he lifted his hips slightly. Tseng smirked back, much to Reno's surprise, and snaked a hand down between their bodies. He gently took his own erection in his hand, careful not to stimulate it in any way that wasn't necessary, before lining it up with Reno's half prepared body.

Reno lowered himself so the head of Tseng's cock was resting against his opening before looking back down into the ravenet's eyes. A silent confirmation was exchanged between the two before Reno dropped himself and Tseng thrust up in unison.

Pleasure; it consumed them immediately and both had to still their bodies to adjust to the white heat threatening to take over. Tseng cried out as Reno's tight, hot body surrounded him completely and he stilled to stop his orgasm which felt like a thrust away. Reno cried out in chorus with Tseng as an overwhelming pressure filled him completely, the pain of the pleasure almost taking him over the edge.

After a precautious minute of adjusting and calming down, Reno relaxed his body and rested his head against Tseng's. Tseng opened his eyes carefully and met the redhead's before taking the hips straddling his body in his hands. He trusted himself not to lose control. Reno understood the gesture and lifted his hips, feeling Tseng's long shaft slide out of him. He held himself still for a second as Tseng's head remained buried in his body before letting himself drop slowly again, hissing slightly at the heat in which the motion caused.

Tseng groaned low in his throat and watched his body sink back into the redhead. He took a couple of deep breaths to ensure that he wouldn't pass out, hands gripping the other's hips tightly. He wanted more; he needed Reno to find them a rhythm as his position didn't offer much in the way of control.

Reno picked up on the desperate look in Tseng's eyes and he started a slow but forceful pace. Tseng moaned and lifted his hips every time the redhead came down on his cock, hands guiding Reno with every thrust.

Reno's breathing became more difficult as the tension between the two grew into something more desperate, more needy. He arched his back slightly to introduce a new angle and was startled when a violent flash of pleasure shot through his body. He guided his own hips to the same motion to strike that spot inside of him again and cried out as his body shook with pleasure. The pain was still there but it only seemed to be adding to the pleasure he was feeling right now.

The sound on Reno crying out was almost too much for Tseng. It had been awhile since he'd allowed himself to be with another person like this and the pleasure was consuming his body. He knew he wouldn't last as long as he would have had he indulged in a healthy sexual lifestyle, but he was determined not to let this end right now.

He tightened his grip on Reno's hips and pushed down, effectively burying himself to the hilt in the redhead and stopping him from bouncing on his lap. Reno's eyes flew open at the loss of motion and struggled to lift his hips up again to strike that special spot within him but the look in Tseng's eyes told him to sit still.

"Don't. Move." Tseng almost growled.

Reno smirked a particularly evil smirk and narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked defiantly.

Tseng glared up at the redhead with a warning in his eyes that Reno seemed to take more pleasure from. "Don't…" he was cut off by his own groan as Reno rocked his hips to the best of his ability considering Tseng's iron grip.

"Want to cum, boss?" Reno said in a low, condemning voice.

Tseng grunted at the rocking motion on his lap, moving his erection inside of the redhead before tightening his grip even more, surely leaving bruises. "No." was his only verbal response.

Reno smiled at this and leaned down to kiss the ravenet. Their lips met and in an instant their tongues began a dominance war. Reno decided to behave, for now, and kept his hips perfectly still as he bit down on Tseng's lower lip. Tseng moaned at the abuse and gripped the redhead by the back of the neck to pull him closer. They continued that way, biting, pulling hair, and gasping until Reno had to pull back, the first to _need_ air. Tseng smiled at this small victory.

Reno panted against Tseng's lips, completely dazed from the passionate kiss and the feeling of being completely filled. He chanced a quick glance up at the ravenet and regretted it immediately. He was being glared at, intensely, and the heat and power radiating from Tseng's eyes was enough to make him forget that this was his boss he was currently straddling. Reno tried to return the glare but knew he was unsuccessful at the sight of the arrogant smirk crossing the other's face. All of a sudden he felt the need to take control again. He rocked his hips roughly hoping that Tseng hadn't regained his composure.

Tseng's smirk darkened and before he knew it, Reno felt himself being lifted up easily by strong arms, removing the erection from his body, and was thrown on the other side of the couch. Before he could recompose he was flipped over effortlessly with such brute strength and found himself laying belly down on against the cushions. He felt a pair of hands grasp his hips and roughly yank them up; he had officially lost all control.

He tried to say something but was silenced by a hand against his shoulder blades, pushing him further down into the couch, half burying his face amongst the fabric. He couldn't help but think that he'd just released a monster.

The hand that was pushing down on his back eased up and slowly glided down his back towards his raised rear before grasping his hips once more. He felt he knew what was coming next and braced himself for the rough reentry but was surprised when a short time passed without pain. He chanced a look back over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see the dark smirk still playing on Tseng's lips. Tseng met his eyes for a brief moment before dropping back down to his prize. Reno let out a shuddered breath that he hadn't even realize he was holding before propping himself up on his elbows. He distinctly heard a growl from behind before he was dropped back down on his chest, face amongst the cushions, and the sharp pain of reentry cascaded over his lower half.

Reno cried out at the sudden onslaught. He pulled away out of instinct only to be pulled back by the iron grip still holding his hips as Tseng slammed into him a second time. His breath caught in his throat and strangled the cry that was threatening to release as Tseng pulled back and thrust into him again with such great force that Reno was beginning to reconsider whether this was such a good idea.

Over the rushing sound of blood through his ears, Reno could hear Tseng grunt with each violent thrust into his body. The motion was so rough that Reno wondered where the couch would be located once Tseng was through having his way with him. He squeezed his eyes shut to fend off the tears threatening to slip from the brutal assault. He cursed himself for losing control over the situation; one of these curses slipping out of his mouth at another particularly harsh thrust into his body.

Tseng seemed to have enjoyed this reaction and his pace quickened. Reno was all but gasping for air now as he tried to keep his body still for Tseng. He swallowed deeply then felt a pair of incredibly strong arms wrap around his chest and lifted his upper body effortlessly up against a strong chest. The change in position caused the angle of entry to change.

Tseng sat back against his ankles and pulled Reno up against his chest and shifted his legs further apart. He knew his new plan was successful when he heard a particularly desperate whine come from the redhead from his first thrust with this new position and grinned against the shoulder in front of him.

Pleasure shot through Reno's body as Tseng thrust up into him and he couldn't help the needy sounds now erupting from his mouth. Just as he though he could control himself Tseng would trust up into him again causing another to spill out involuntarily.

Pleasure soon overtook any pain and discomfort from the rough penetration, and for this Reno was grateful. He was impressed with the experience Tseng seemed to have with regards to how to thoroughly ravish a lover and his mind slipped away for a moment to wonder _who_ the lucky guy was. He was brought back from his thoughts as Tseng's strong arms pulled down on his body against another push inside of him and he found himself in awe at the power Tseng was demonstrating. He knew the guy was strong, but fuck, man…

Reno reveled at the sound of Tseng panting harshly next to his ear and smiled to himself. He would never be able to look at his boss the same way again. Tseng let out a gasp and soft curse which made Reno's smile widen. Along with the pleasure rippling through his body, he was thoroughly enjoying this.

Reno was so lost in the thought of being fucked by his superior that he failed to notice the hand snaking down his flat stomach towards his own neglected cock. It wasn't until Tseng palmed him that Reno clued in at what was going on and cursed himself for letting himself cry out in pleasure at the contact.

"Oh yeah?" Tseng asked, a smug smirk apparent in his husky voice.

"Y-yeah…" Reno answered, trying to catch his breath as Tseng's fingers wrapped around his member and began stoking it in time with their rhythm. "Oh, fuck yeah…"

Tseng let out a wicked chuckle quickly followed by a grunt as he felt the redhead tighten around him. The change in pressure started a chain reaction he was familiar with and he felt his thrusts falter. Reno was close; he had to hold out just a little longer.

Reno picked up on the wavering thrusts. As much as he would have liked to hold off, he knew it was a losing battle; he couldn't fight against the hand now quickly fisting his erection. He was almost ready to let himself go when he felt the arm around his chest move and before he knew it he was shoved back down against the couch. He caught himself before he fell to the cushions with his hands against the arm of the couch. As if by instinct, he immediately began pushing back against the thrusts into his body. The hand around his cock tightened causing the redhead to cry out. He knew he had just lost.

A white heat blanketed his body and he lost all sense as to what was happening to him. The only thing he could focus on was the blinding pleasure tearing through his body, causing him to shake violently. Every inch of his skin felt as though it was on fire and his cock throbbed as his felt himself release with a loud cry.

The sound of Tseng crying out brought Reno back to his senses. He opened his eyes just at the moment of Tseng cursing and slamming into his body. He could feel the organ inside of him swell then pulse. A familiar warmth filled him and he looked back to see Tseng's usually calm, composed features twisted in an expression of pure ecstasy. He was _beautiful_.

It took only another moment for the ravenet to come down from his high and collapse on the redhead. Reno winced as he was forced into the cushions on top of his own release by Tseng's weight. When Tseng's breathing calmed down enough the redhead allowed a small chuckle.

Tseng lifted his head and rested his forehead against Reno's shoulder. Another moment passed before Tseng sighed. "What?"

Reno grinned and rested his head against the unsoiled cushion at his head. "Your couch is ruined."

Tseng looked up at the redhead and shrugged. "I'll get a new one." He couldn't understand why Reno continued to chuckle but decided to ignore it. Sweet sleep was calling to him and he was completely content to fall asleep just as he was. Reno would just have to deal.

The lack of proper sleep didn't bother Tseng too much the next day. There was an usual spring in his step that he fought to conceal but couldn't help grinning to himself when he thought about why it was there. He was in an exceptionally good mood.

He filed some paper work and headed towards the café for a coffee before his meeting with President Shinra. He took a seat and opened his newspaper before a shock of red hair caught his attention. He looked up to find the cocky redhead chatting with Rude across the café. He smirked at the sight of the redhead before sighing to himself.

The redhead only then noticed Tseng looking at him and winked. Tseng tried to suppress his smile but failed. Instead he decided to make the best of it. "Hey Reno?" he called over the dull murmur of the café.

"Yes, bossman?" Reno called back, drawing Rude's attention to his presence.

"When's your birthday?" Tseng asked, not able to suppress his knowing smirk.

Rude looked back at Reno in confusion over the odd question from their superior. Reno chucked and shook his head. "That's confidential information." he called back.

Tseng chuckled and shook his head. "An eye for an eye." he said lowly to himself. Reno's barked out laughter told him that the redhead was able to read his lips. "An eye for an eye…"

-o-o-o-

*watches audiance with anticipation*

Ta da! Much love to spopococ, I hope you enjoyed. *hundred kisses* Sorry it came out late, but I really struggled with this one. Hope it didn't show. XD


End file.
